The present invention relates to a resistance reel for exercisers, and wherein an extractive band is pulled out against an adjustable force of resistance and is rewound by a return, spring.
A resistance reel of this type is known, e.g. from French Patent No. 2 274 322, where a resistance reel with the above stated properties is disclosed. Friction disks in a resistance section have full annular faces which are forced towards each other by a spring arrangement comprising a number of helical compression springs which are provided between a friction disk that is non-rotatingly mounted on a shaft and a compression disk which is provided on the shaft and which may, by means of a control wheel cooperating with threads on the shaft, be moved to or from the compression springs to adjust the pressure between the friction disks and thus the braking effect and resistance to unwinding the extractive band. Such control means is bulky, and the frictional heat generated between friction disks during use of the resistance reel may propagate, via the shaft, to the surrounding casing and may heat the casing to a high temperature which is uncomfortable when the casing is touched. A clutch means between the resistance section and an unwinding section is achieved by a free wheel and is bulky. Furthermore, it is stated in such French reference that the shaft is mounted in a casing of the reel, and that the casing is secured to a firm support, e.g. to a rail on a wall where the level of the casing may be adjusted. The casing or a cover thereof thus has to be strong enough to absorb the tensioning force and the point of attachment of the casing on the firm support when the resistance reel is used. This means that the casing must have a sturdy design and the entire resistance reel will consequently be of a large volume.